


You Are My Friend, But I Want Us To Me More

by Vintage_Tree



Category: BLACK6IX (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cookies, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Tree/pseuds/Vintage_Tree
Summary: Yongseok brings Yejun some cookies confessing his love, although he was hurt by something.
Relationships: Park Yejun | Yey/Byun Yongseok
Kudos: 1
Collections: Vintage Tree Kpop In Love





	You Are My Friend, But I Want Us To Me More

Yongseok sat on his bed. He stared out the window as tears rolled down his face. He was called an attention seeker, cat-fish and other names people couldn't stand being called.

His eyes were starting to burn from the crying. His phone buzzed. Thankfully it was someone who cared about him, "Hey, are you okay about earlier, even if you say you are I don't care, Imma come over."  
"I'm not okay, I need someone Yejun. I need you."  
"Okay. At least you didn't say that you didn't need no one. I'm actually out side because I was on my way."  
"It's unlocked." Yongseok sniffled.  
"Hey, I know that you're hurt. So I'm here to make you happy."  
Tears built up in Yongseok's eyes. He cried into Yejun's chest. Yejun wrapped his arms around Yongseok.

He decided to carry him up to his room, he grabbed Yongseok's legs and carried him up the stairs to his room.

"Oh, Yejun, I have cookies. I'll be right back." Yongseok ran down stairs to get the cookies from his table. And ran back upstairs to see a patient Yejun.

"So well, Yejun, I better tell you now."  
"I'm listening." Yejun said.  
"So, ever since you moved away, I have felt something. I can't be your friend anymore."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I want to be yours. I was sad that you aren't next door anymore. And I want you to be back in that house, but I can't make you. But you get what I'm saying?"  
"Of course I do. I love you. I am glad to call you mine." Yejun said. He pinned Yongseok to the bed and they made out, before Yongseok's mom came home.


End file.
